


Placebo: Holidays

by HungryLikeTheWolf (JoshAfterDark)



Series: The Placebo Game [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Sibling Incest, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshAfterDark/pseuds/HungryLikeTheWolf
Summary: For the Holiday Edition of the Placebo Game, six guys go in but only two come out!





	

The stage was set for the taping of yet another episode of _Placebo_ , a game show which had quickly become a worldwide success. It began as a prank, some hazing at one of the top culinary institutes at the country, the Cannibal Culinary University. Pledges for the top fraternity, BBX, all had to take part of the initiation ritual, a party where the pledges played the part of the food – the catch being, that out of the 15 pledges that were taken every year, only 10 were given the real REGENX serum, and for the other BBQBro wannabes, it was a one way trip.

 

The game was so successful that it became standard in all of the fraternity's parties – it replaced games such as Spin The Bottle and Russian Roulette. So, upon graduating, Daniel Smith decided that instead of sweating in the backstage of restaurants, he'd take the spotlights of television. He pitched the game, now a game show, to five different networks, and soon found himself the executive producer and host of _Placebo_. That was ten years ago.

 

Tonight, he stood on the center of the stage, dressed in a sharp suit and a friendly smile, holding the cue cards and staring straight at the camera. “Hello everyone, welcome back to another episode of _Placebo_ ,” he boosted, the show's theme song playing as he spoke the name. “This week we're having our Holiday Special, as you are all aware, and boy, do we have a lineup for you!”

 

Behind him there were three devices. A large deep frier, a large oven, and a large grill.

 

“The holidays are a time to spend with your family, right? So that's why we're having three families over tonight!” He looked down at the cue cards. “From the TV show _Sword_ , actor Scott Argent, and his younger brother, Rick Argent!”

 

As soon as he called their names, two men stepped in from the side of the stage. Scott was tall, lean with muscles, with short blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. Rick was slightly shorter, but more muscular than his brother. He had short black hair and deep brown eyes. Both men waved at the audience, who cheered them on.

 

“From the movie franchise that has been running the business, _Vigilantes_ , actor Charles Henderson and his younger brother Lucas Henderson!”

 

The two men came into the stage as well, smiling and waving as the previous duo. Charles was tall, incredibly muscular, with long blonde hair and a thick stubble, the deepest blue eyes you've ever seen. Lucas was shorter, less muscular, with more of a lean built, short brown hair and the same deep blue eyes as his brother.

 

“And from the band that won't stop playing on the radio, you know them, Jack and Noah Jameson!”

 

The two final contestants walked into the stage, smiling and waving as well. Jack was the older brother, Noah the youngest. They were both the same height, Noah having shorter hair than Jack, but both with the same beautiful brown eyes. All contestants stood naked, at the center of the stage, the older brothers with their arms wrapped around the younger ones.

 

“And there's more: six men go in, only two come out!” The crowd cheered, all six men smiling, with semi-erect cocks. An assistant walked into the stage, carrying a tray with six syringes. “Two of those contain the REGENX Serum,” the host told the contestants and the audience, “Four do not. Nobody knows which is which,” he said, and all three of the older brothers shared knowing glances. The injections were administered, and the assistant left the stage, with Daniel stepping to the side. “I'll leave you all to prepare. Get ready, set, _cook_!” And with that, all three duos moved to their respective work stations.

 

The Argents were up first. They began with Steve placing his brother on the work table, pressing his lips to Rick's in a kiss that was intense, eager. He nibbled at the younger man's lower lip, a devious grin on his own. “Tasty,” he teased. Rick kissed back, just as eager. As far as he knew, this could be goodbye.

 

Steve pushed him back into the table, setting his feet up at the stirrups and taking this opportunity to lick at their soles. _Man, I'm gonna miss those feet,_ he thought to himself. Reaching for the cooking oil, he began lubing Rick's hole, pushing just one finger at first, then another, then another. All of their holes had already been pre-stretched, so this was mostly for show, and in a few minutes he was up to his entire hand. “Fuck, baby bro, you're so tight,” he growled, smirking at the younger man as he removed his hand and reached for the bowl of stuffing, pushing handfuls of it into Rick's ass until half of the bow was gone. “There,” he said, with a grin, helping Rick off the table. “Clench, baby bro. Don't want the stuffing coming out.

 

Rick grinned, pressing his lips to Steve's once again, in another eager kiss. “I hope you got the real serum,” he told his brother, and Steve's smile was bright and mischievous.

 

“I hope you got it, too.”

 

As they switched places, Rick looked to the side to see that the other two duos were changing as well.

 

“Can you believe one of us could have the placebo?”

 

Charles looked at his brother, the smallest of smiles on his lips. “Are you excited?”

 

Lucas nodded, blushing slightly as he reached for the cooking oil. “Yeah. You think I got it?”

 

Charles bit his lip. “That would be so hot.”

 

Lucas grinned, pushing a finger into his brother's tight hole. “Right? A one way trip.”

 

Charles hummed, thrusting back against Lucas' finger. He felt another one come in, and looked to his sides, sharing a glance with the two other older brothers before looking back at his own younger brother. “Maybe we both did.”

 

Lucas hummed, pushing his hole hand into Charles now. “Fuck. Imagine that. The two of us going out together.”

 

Charles just grinned, watching his brother reach for the stuffing. He felt when the first handful was pushed into him, throwing his head back and moaning. Before participating, all of the guys were made to sign a contract which basically confirmed that they knew what they were getting into. They knew their odds, they knew the risks and were willing to take it. But the Henderson brothers, they did more than know the risks.

 

They craved it.

 

Lucas had moved on to coating Charles with cooking oil now, and one station away, the Jameson brothers were nearly done as well. Stuffed with a mixture of bread crumbs, garlic cream, and cheese, they were currently soaking in a bath of garlic and salt water.

 

“Do you think we got the placebos?” Noah asked, turning to look at his brother.

 

Jack smiled, facing the other. “I'm sure one of us did,” he said, casually. “The odds aren't exactly in our favor.” His cock twitched as he spoke.

 

Noah just nodded.

 

The prepping time was finished, and all six men were escorted to their stations. Steve and Rick were placed with the Deep Frier, Charles and Lucas placed by the oven, and the Jamesons were given the grill. _Three ways you can prepare turkey this year_ , the host had told the cameras, and the audience had cheered.

 

“The solutions you were injected with,” Daniel explained, standing to the right side of the stage, “were a combination of either the REGENX serum, or a placebo, and the drug TDG1X, also known as Pain. It will make it so none of you actually feels any pain, so whatever happens next, I'm sure all of you will really enjoy it...”

 

It started with the Argents. Steve climbed into the deep frier first, offering a hand to help Rick in as well, and once they were both neck deep on the hot oil, the lid was closed above them. There were no microphones inside of the deep frier, but there _was_ a camera, and on the big screen behind the device, the audience could see everything.

 

They could see Steve wrap his arms around Rick. The oil was still only warm enough that it felt like a nice hot bath, but that was sure to change soon enough. “Take a deep breath,” Steve instructed, and pulled the man under with him, both submerged in the oil as he pressed their lips together into yet another kiss, holding them both under as long as he can before they both rise to the surface, faces reddened. “Fuck, I'm gonna miss you.”

 

Rick tilted his head to the side at that. “Miss me?” Steve nodded. “You mean-?”

 

In the oven, one station over, Charles had his hands on his brother's waist, guiding the younger man who rode his cock slowly. “I made sure of it,” he said, with a smile on his lips.

 

Lucas had a smile of his own, squeezing his ass around his brother's cock. Their skin was also reddening, but in a different way. “You made sure we both got placebos?” He leaned down, kissing Charles passionately. “I fucking love you.”

 

He felt the cock hit the stuffing, and couldn't help but smile at that. They were both stuffed, both baking for the very last time. “One way trip.”

 

At the third and final station, at the grill, his words were being echoed by Jack. “A one way trip. Isn't it hot?”

 

Noah was lying on his back, the flames licking at his skin, legs raised up to his chest. His brother Jack was lying on on top of him, cock buried into his ass, the already melting cheese involving his member. “I- _fuck_ \- yeah… It really is...”

 

“I knew you'd like it, baby bro,” he grinned.

 

“What- what about you?”

 

Jack licked his lips. “Me and Steve, we got a date with Daniel for the after party. Something tells me neither of us is coming out of it.”

 

They were reaching a golden brown, juices puring out of them like sweat, and without once looking away from his brother's eyes, Jack leaned down, biting down hard at his chest, taking one of the younger man's nipples. “Tasty.”

 

The video would be cut, edited, and arranged into a 40 minutes episode, but it wasn't until two hours later that all three had been properly cooked. The TDG1X kept them from passing out from pain, but after two hours of frying, roasting, and grilling, none of the six men were fully there, either. They were arranged by the staff, served in over-sized silver platters two at a time. Steve had his arms around Rick, hands arranged to frame the deliciously shiny pecs, his cock buried into his younger brother's hole – they had both been fried to a crisp, skin red and hardened. Charles and Lucas were arranged in a different platter, Charles placed with his arms crossed behind his head, Lucas positioned on top of him, impaled on his older brother's cock – their skin was a golden brown, firm but mailable. On the third platter, Noah was placed in all fours, Jack knelt behind him, cock burried into his hole. The positioning was strategic, so nobody could tell that one of Noah's nipples was missing – or one of Charles' balls, or Rick's tongue.

 

They faded as they were being sliced, portions served to the audience by the studio crew, but before fading away for the very last time, what every _placebo_ in the house saw was a member of the audience, tasting the first slice of each of them.

 

And as they let go, all four of them could agree that the sight was a pretty good last thing to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit should go to my friend Alex, for creating the Cannibal Culinary University, as well as co-creating and co-developing the Placebo Game.


End file.
